


Of Wings and Lacey Things

by norabombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, GridLOCK Flashfic 2015, GridLOCKDC FlashFic 2015, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was a part of the #gridlockdc flashfic2015  20 minute flash fiction session. These were the key words I was given: Molly, Mycroft, Touching Over Clothes, Lacey Underwear and Super Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wings and Lacey Things

When the cataclysm happened, chemicals were released causing a latent 10% of the population to develop superpowers. It should come as no surprise that the friends and family of Sherlock Holmes were above average

They all developed powers. All of them. “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”, was Sherlock’s attempt at an explanation to an angry and slightly tentacled John. John hit him with one of his new appendages, and yelled loudly enough about probability bending that the entirety of Baker Street was witness to the domestic.

Mycroft Holmes for his part, was much happier without powers. His new found wings were tedious, annoying, and caused him to require additional support garments for the treadmill.

Molly Hooper had also wound up with wings. She and Mycroft had bonded over their mutual avian traits for lack of a better term. Only so many places to learn to fly, it was inevitable that they would share a lesson together, bat like wings extended.

This is how Mycroft first noticed the underwear. Treadmills a careful two meters apart, alternating the open wing side, they spent enough early mornings together that an affection of sorts developed. Which was how he discovered she owned nothing but underwear from Marks & Spencer. A fiver a package. Elastic now ruined, and a dirty grey sports bra self altered with surgical thread.

One morning they had a tragic trip and fall accident, wings half stretched while trying to get through the door into class. Molly found herself tangled up in Mycroft’s wings, landing on top of him. She could feel through the fabric that Mycroft was clearly wearing the most wonderful lace under his gear. She couldn’t help touching. At the bit where she hit his glorious and supple sports bra she was practically orgasmic.

“Where on earth do you get the glorious panties, that flat lace?” she asked.

  
“My dear, would you like a set?” was Mycroft’s response.

  
“I couldn’t possibly.”

  
“Miss Hooper, I insist. Consider it a service to Queen and Country.”

and then they done sex.

the end.


End file.
